Morning
by wawwhite
Summary: A sort of remix of my "Virgins and Zombies." Dean/Castiel/Nancy the morning after.


It was warm. Not too warm – just that nice, cozy feeling of not waking up alone. Stretching a bit, Dean grinned as he remembered last night.

It had started out with sweet, little Nancy informing him that she didn't want to die a virgin... again, after being raised as a warrior of the Lord to fight in the End Times. Castiel had been with them, and Dean had put two and two together, and somehow got a threesome.

Castiel had been reluctant – eventually willing; it wasn't like he had forced (coerced at the most) the angel - and then Nancy had looked so concerned. Dean followed them into the room to make sure they got things going. They'd been hopeless. Dean played teacher (sexier than all his you're-going-to-have-to-stay-after-school fantasies), and at _their_ request, had joined in himself.

It had been odd, to say the least, but awesome and wonderful and… no need to be a girl, Dean.

Dean stretched once again and opened his eyes. Somewhat moved away from where she had been snuggled against his side all night was Nancy, asleep or awake, Dean couldn't tell.

Raising his head to look around, Dean frowned, not seeing that flake of an angel. Just like Cas to turn and run – or fly in his case – after a night of fun.

Dean felt mostly annoyed, but there was a hint of hurt as well, which he promptly ignored.

"Good morning." Nancy's hesitant greeting interrupted his thoughts.

Dean rolled over to look at the brunette. Her long hair was a mess, her eyes were red-rimmed, and her checks were flushed; she looked gorgeous. "Morning." Dean searched his brain for the proper etiquette after de-virginizing a friend. "How's it go— you feel okay?"

"Yeah."

That wasn't too reassuring. Nancy sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. "I'm going to go take a shower - I feel gross." Carefully (though what was the point of modesty _now?_), she wrapped the sheet around her torso and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Yikes. Gross was not a word Dean liked hearing after a night of admittedly-unusual passion. Dean had to admit that a threesome with two other men wasn't a normal first time. What _had_ he been thinking? Whatever it was, it hadn't been with his brain - it had definitely been with the alcohol and the lower regions of his body. Like usual.

Poor girl was probably traumatized. He should have known better. He'd find a way to make it right - or to apologize like the dog he was. No wonder Castiel had left; poor guy knew what a mistake last night had been and had flown off somewhere and was probably self-flagellating his skinny, firm... sexy – back (focus!) in penance.

Probably the right idea. Dean wondered if he should get up and head for the door. Girls who wanted the guy to stay said so with breakfast or snuggling or someone other more interesting morning activity. Should he leave? He didn't want Nancy to have to deal with him once she got out of the shower.

Dean decided to stay. There was no reason in turning her first time into a one night stand; a really weird onetime deal was enough.

Plus he really didn't feel like taking the walk of shame to his and Sam's room right next door. His brother would hear her door close and then theirs open and figure it out with that nerd brain of his. Might as well stay.

He should get dressed, but his clothes were strewn about the room, and he heard the shower turning off. Too late. Girl spent less time in there than Sammy did, which shouldn't have been surprising.

Nancy hadn't taken any clothes in there with her, so Dean wasn't surprised when she came out wearing nothing but towels – one snuggly tucked around her torso, another draped modestly across her shoulders, and a third wrapping her hair up in a turban.

When Nancy saw him still lounging (except lounging implied relaxation and Dean was as tense as a coiled spring), she yanked the towel off her head, blushing. Her hair tangled around her shoulders in long, messy, damp waves.  
You're still here," she stated with an implied "why?" at the end.

"Do you want me to leave?" Dean asked, needing help with the right response here.

"You don't have to."

That wasn't a no. As Nancy moved to the dresser to get the only other change of clothes she had (honestly, they should have gotten her more; it wasn't like she had any money to go shopping herself, being dead and all), Dean went for his clothes. He kept a blanket over him more for her sake than modesty's. It was easy to find his clothes among the pile on the floor; Cas at least had the good sense to get dressed before heading out to who knows where.

Dean and Nancy dressed - in the same room, but stubbornly without sneaking one glance at each other.

Dean sighed, feeling more put out than he had any right to be. Might as well get start the groveling. "Nancy, I'm sorry about last night. Cas and I shouldn't- I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that..."

"Dean!" Nancy interrupted with a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen before. "You didn't 'take advantage' of me! Why would you even think that?"

Dean shrugged, confused.

"Dean you helped me; you helped both of us. I certainly couldn't have managed without having a bit of instruction, and Castiel certainly had no idea what to do. We'd have been lost." She grinned, blushing at the memories of their awkward kisses. "Honestly, we dragged you into it." Finished with her lecture, Nancy sat down on the bed and began drying her hair, eyes daring Dean to disagree with her.

Simply thankful, that he wasn't in trouble, Dean sat down next to her, quiet and watchful.

"Where do you think Castiel went?" Nancy asked.

"Missing him already?" Dean teased.

Nancy raised her eyebrows at him, "I think you're the one who misses him; I was just curious."

Dean refused to rise to her jibe and said instead, "He's probably off doing angel business who knows where."

Nancy nodded. For the next few minutes the two of them talked causally about nothing in particular. Friends and lovers though they were, it still felt like something was missing, keeping them from sharing any deeper with one another.

Their façades dropped when, with a flutter of metaphorical wings, Castiel appeared in the room, holding a bag loosely in his hand.

"Dude, you're back," grinned Dean, embarrassingly glad to see the angel. Nancy jumped up, clasping her hands together happily.

With a familiar tilt of his head, Castiel said, "Of course, I am back."

Dean rolled his eyes; there was no telling what the angel thought was supposed to happen after such a night. "Well, where'd you go?"

Castiel raised the bag, "I brought breakfast. I do not require food, but I hypothesized that you would both be hungry after last night's activities."

Dean's heart absolutely did not swell in any feelings of any kind right then. He took the bag from Castiel and looked inside. "McDonald's pancakes! Cas, I think I love you."

"I should hope so after last night," mumbled Nancy as she took her still-warm box from Dean.

"I apologize for taking so long," said Castiel as Nancy pulled him down into a chair at the small room table next to her and Dean. "These older females continued to go ahead of me. I fear I do not complete understand the procedure."

Dean laughed, wiping syrup off his chin with the back of his hand. "You can't let the old biddies push you around, buddy. You'll never get anywhere."

"I will endeavor to remember that the next time."

Next time. There was a nice thought.

Polishing off his last bite, Dean felt entirely satisfied. He didn't know where this whole deal was going to go, but right now, all was well.

He had managed to convince Castiel to try a bite, feigning disgust as the angel claimed it to be "too sweet." It had been easy enough to steal a few bites off Nancy's plate, that he suspected she was letting him.

It was a wonderful way to start the day.

Sam's voice carried over from next door, "Hey, who brought me pancakes!"


End file.
